An Interview With ...Team Steel!
by Maxy Steel
Summary: Uhh...I'd like to see someone beat this for stupidity. Why is Max acting so strange? Because I had too much soda before I wrote this.


_General disclaimer: Max Steel belongs to many companies, Kids' WB!, two different computer animation companies, and a whole mess-o corporate executives. This story is my personal work derived from my inner child getting hold of an uzi and obliterating my good side._

  


**AN INTERVIEW WITH TEAM STEEL!**

**BY:**

**Maxy Steel**

  


Announcer: Tonight on, _Interdimensional Interviews_, our host, Lexi Rish, will be interviewing, all the way from Del Oro...Team Steel!

(A red head, her hair back in a ponytail, wearing a black tank top and short, sequin covered red skirt, walks out onstage.)

Lexi: Hello!

(Takes her seat. Three people walk out, two guys, one with short brown hair, the other with equally short black-brown hair, and a blond girl.)

Trio: Hi!

(They take their seats.)

Lexi: All right, let's start with names.

Tall agent: Max Steel.

Spanish agent: Berto Martinez.

Blond agent: Rachel Leeds.

Lexi: In case you haven't heard, I'm Lexi Rish, and it's very nice to meet all of you. Any of you have questions for me before we begin?

Max: Is this a Dread trap?

Rachel: Max, be polite! (Whap!)

Lexi: Who's Dread?

Rachel: One of our...opponets.

Max: One of his henchmen is trying to kill me.

Berto: Max, all of them are trying to kill you.

Max: Yeah, but Psycho wants to throw me off a building.

Rachel: Max, all of them...

Lexi: OKAY! We get the point! Are there any other questions?

Max: Is this a Dread trap?

Lexi: Please, let's not start that again.

Rachel: Exactly what planet are we on?

Lexi: If I knew, I'd tell you.

Berto: That's real assuring.

Lexi: All right, enough with your questions. Max, here's one for you: Does it hurt when you go turbo? I mean, on TV?

Max: I'm on TV? 

Lexi: You know, the TV show about you and your life as an N-tek project/agent, named after you?

Rachel: He's not a project! It was an accident, caused by Psycho!

Max: See?! He is trying to kill me!

Berto: Both of you, stop flirting! It was an accident, true, but all we're doing is monitoring him to make sure he doesn't run out of energy and die.

Lexi: So, that's your cover up? Pretty pathetic. Max, you don't really believe them, do you?

Berto and Rachel: Will you stop trying to trick him?!

Max: This _is_ a Dread trap!

Lexi: All of you, SHUT UP! Okay, forget I said any of that! (Calms down.) Okay, let's move on to another question. Rachel, are you and Max...seeing each other?

Rachel: Umm...(blushes.) That's kind of a personal question.

Max: No, I already have a girlfriend.

Lexi: Does _she_ know about your...partnership with Rachel?

Berto: Are you _trying_ to provoke them?

Rachel and Max: What kind of sick person are you?! We're partners, just drop it!

Berto: Could have fooled me. (Snickers.)

Lexi: Before this turns into a bloodshed thing, let's continue. Berto, how do you feel about not really having a 'teen years' period, like most kids your age?

Berto: It's not so bad. I've got a set future, and more friends then I'd have if I went to a high school or something.

Lexi: Yeah, but doesn't it bother you, even a little?

Rachel: I really don't like where this is going...

Max: That woman is Dragonelle, and she's trying to brainwash Berto!

Rachel: Max, what are you talking about?

Max: Get away from Berto, Dragonelle!

Lexi: What?

Max: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Admit it!

Lexi: Admit what?

Berto: Max, calm down.

Rachel: Max, you're not acting rationally.

Max: You two have both been brainwashed! (Points at Rachel and Berto.)

Rachel: Max, how much soda have you had today?

Berto: Must have been a lot to cause this.

Max: I haven't had any today!

Lexi: Okay, everyone, let's just calm down here. Max, I'm not Dragon- whoever she is, and this is not a Dread trap.

Max: You're lying! You're acting just like Dragonelle! Way too cheerful.

Lexi: Could someone give me a suggestion here? Please?

Rachel: Don't worry about it. We'll handle it. Max, come on, we're leaving.

Max: NO! You've been brainwashed! You'll take me to Psycho!

Berto (to Rachel): Should I go get the tranquilizers?

Rachel: Knowing him, it would just make things worse. (Max goes running by, out the studio door and out the building.)

Berto: I think we just lost him.

Rachel: Sorry to take off so suddenly, but, well, you know.

Lexi: Maybe you three could come back some other time?

Rachel: If we get him calmed down. (Rachel and Berto leave.)

Lexi: Well, maybe the next interview will go better. Who're we doing next?

Announcer: The Power Rangers.

Lexi: Hoo boy.

  


_If you were expecting something meaningful, sorry to disappoint. This is what I wrote while on a major soda high, back in June of 2000. Scary, isn't it? This could be counted as the beginning of a series of interviews for my favorite shows. Trust me, I can get weirder._

-Maxy Steel


End file.
